


Hope Eternal

by Briarfox13



Category: DBH - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), detroit become human
Genre: Androids and humans, Angst, Becoming a family, Budding Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I fell in love with Connor, Mid game fic, Multi, New love, Post Game fic, Romance, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends, and I couldn't help it, maybe even smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briarfox13/pseuds/Briarfox13
Summary: Connor, the android sent by Cyberlife never thought he would abandon his mission in favour of helping those he once hunted and spark a revolution.Hope Anderson, the niece of his partner Hank never expected to get caught up in a war between Androids and Humans, let alone fall in love with one.This is their story.





	Hope Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a long fic so I really hope it goes well! It's also my first time writing for Detroit: Become Human, but I just fell in love with Connor and needed to express it XD Comments and questions are always welcome =) This particular fic is set during some of the events of the game and after the good ending. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it <3

 

Silence. That was what he liked best when night fell, and all the hustle and bustle of the city faded into nothingness leaving only stars and the silence behind. 

When the sun rose and the day with it, the world became too full: man, and machine cohabiting but not coexisting, coming together in their own way to bring the shining lights to Detroit. A city where once cars were built and shipped to far off lands, now ruled by the cooperation giant that was Cyberlife that sent androids instead of cars to each household.

Silence meant he could think, to scrutinise all the pieces of this jigsaw puzzle case: the missing androids, deviancy and RA9, the supposed saviour of his kin. Kin that he was perfectly designed to hunt, capture and destroy like a hound hunting its prey. And yet Connor couldn’t help that there was some perverted sense of irony at the thought of a robot who hunted other robots.

The android sent by Cyberlife stood watching the lights of Detroit slowly fade as the humans began their ritual of sleep; they were odd creatures, all heart and no head. Too loud as they went about their day to day business: screaming, crying, laughing until it took all his programming to shut out the sounds and concentrate.

Snow slowly filtered down around him, landing softly on his coat, his head, his hands and yet no matter how hard he tried he could not feel the cold that such weather portended. The snow glittered as it passed through the last remaining light and wending its way down to the pavement below.

It was in this silence Connor could contemplate, wonder about his partner Hank and how to deal with a man such as he. They had become partners by force but now they were perhaps more than that; Hank saw something in him no one else could, he saw the potential for humanity and that scared Connor. He had to succeed in his mission no matter the cost to himself, after all, he was only a machine. He could be rebuilt and remade again and again.

The LED on the side of his head flashed as he received a message: he and Hank were needed again, this time downtown, in the notorious Eden Club where all walks of life spent hard earned money in the arms of androids who sang sweeter words than their partners ever could. A man found dead and his rented partners nowhere to be seen.

The soulful figure watching Detroit from above slowly turned his back on the city and walked over to the car that sat in the snow. It was time to carry on his mission, to find these deviants. Back to the noises of Detroit and it’s humans and machines. Back to the voices that blurred his brain and broke his thinking, to the voices that had him half convinced that the deviants were right and those that were wrong.

Yes, that was it he thought, it was the silence that he loved best.


End file.
